The instant invention relates generally to ladders and more specifically it relates to a safety ladder foot.
Numerous ladders have been provided in prior art that are adapted for climbing and descending and may have shoes at bottom of their side rails to prevent slipping. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.